Refus
by selene Magnus
Summary: Comment un lâche peut cacher un homme blessé


**Refus **

* * *

Un grand merci à BigBoss87

pour sa superbe fiction **Paternités** : A lire absolument! parce que déjà c'est une super histoire, très vivante et adorable, et ensuite parce qu'elle m'a inspiré pour ce qui va suivre. 

* * *

_Elle raccroche furieuse. Il reste interdit un moment, le téléphone encore en main._

_ Puis il se met à tourner en rond dans son appartement. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un meuble, ouvre le dernier tiroir et fouille frénétiquement. Il trouve une photo qu'il effleure. Il la prend doucement pour la regarder et se retient de pleurer devant la vision du jeune couple enlacé._

* * *

- Mamà, arrête d'essayer de me caser, ça m'insupporte!

- Eh mé, regarde-toi! C'est pas normal qu'un si beau garçon soit tout seul. Je t'aide juste à corriger ça

- Mamà s'il te plait… ça ne m'intéresse pas

- Ma qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Regarde tous tes frères sont mariés et ont une famille! Sauf toi l'aîné, c'est pas possible que cela continue!

- Ça suffit! _- cria-t-il_

- Ne parles pas sur ce ton à ta mère! Écoutes mon petit, je ne me soucies pas des convenances et du qu'en dira-t-on, je voudrais te voir heureux. C'est le souhait de toute mère

- Scuisame Mamà

- Va va ce n'est rien. Mais tu mérites une famille

- Mamà…je…. _- Après un silence, il avoue :_ - J'ai un fils

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit?

- C'est compliqué. Je … j'ai mal agi. J'ai eu peur quand sa mère m'a appris sa grossesse, je n'étais pas prêt…. Et j'ai refusé

- Nan, mio figlio …mais je comprends tu sais. Ton père aussi a mis du temps pour régulariser les choses

- Oui mais elle a refait sa vie. Le petit a un bon père, elle est heureuse. Bien plus que ce que je pouvais lui donner

- Comment peux-tu penser ça?

- C'est mieux comme ça. Pour eux deux

- Dean, mon petit, tu ne peux laisser cette situation comme ça! C'est ton fils, tu as le droit de…

- Non Mamà! Je ne suis rien pour lui. Je ne dois pas me mettre en travers, personne n'y gagnerait rien

- Alors montre-le moi. Montre moi mon petit-fils

- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas de photos, j'ai rien

- Quel est son nom?

- Non! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles!

- Tu empêcherais une grand-mère de voir la chair de sa chair, son propre sang?

- Mamà, tu as plein de petits-fils! Que t'importe celui-là?

_Il reçut sans prévenir une gifle. _

- Je les aime chacun pour eux-mêmes, tous différemment. Et non, je n'ai pas d'autre petit-fils, par toi!

_Ils se calment tous les deux et vont s'asseoir sur le canapé._

- Parles-moi au moins un peu de lui. Quel âge a-t-il?

- Il a un an aujourd'hui _- Il sourit_ - Il est si beau, il lui ressemble tellement _- Il retourne son visage vers sa mère en disant cette phrase, avec une lumière dans les yeux. _- Il_…. - Il s'arrête de parler, ferme les yeux retenant autant que possible sa douleur _- Je les ai perdus. Parce que j'ai eu peur, je les ai perdus. Je me dis que … peut-être…quand plus tard il voudra me rencontrer… je vais attendre avec ce seul espoir. C'est tout ce que je puisse faire. Mamà, tu ne dois pas chercher à le voir. Ce n'est pas un service à lui rendre

* * *

**Traduction :**

Scuisame Mamà = Excuse-moi Maman

Ma=Mais

mio figlio= mon fils

* * *

"============================================================================================================="

- Écoutez, je suis étonnée de vous voir postuler pour ce poste, Mme?

- De Venanzio. Rosetta De Venanzio

- Mme Venanzio. Mon fils n'a que deux ans, et il a besoin d'une nounou… plus…

- Mademoiselle Benson, sauf votre respect j'ai élevé six garçons, je participe encore à l'éducation de mes petits-enfants. Quelle jeunette, parce que c'est cela que vous voulez dire, quelle jeunette peut savoir mieux que moi ce qu'un petit garçon a besoin pour grandir, hein?

- Je n'en doute pas, mais après tout ce travail pendant des années, ne voulez-vous pas vous reposer, profiter de votre retraite?

- Garder un enfant n'est pas un travail pour moi, c'est une passion. Contrairement aux plus jeunes qui ne se soucient que du salaire et des horaires… j'ai cru comprendre qu'avec votre travail, vos horaires sont fluctuants. Ça ne me dérangera pas: vous pouvez me le laisser même en pleine nuit. Je garde souvent ma dernière petite-fille: ce sera bien pour lui. Les enfants ne doivent pas grandir seuls, c'est comme ça qu'ils tournent mal plus tard

- C'est gentil à vous de me dire ça, pour la fille unique que je suis!

- Alors vous comprenez ce que je dis: un enfant doit s'éveiller avec d'autres enfants, c'est dans la nature. Montrez-moi le petit ange: nous allons voir tout de suite si nous avons un bon contact

- Ok faisons un essai. Je vais le chercher

"============================================================================================================"

_Bureau SVU._

_Olivia passe rapidement, malgré son jour de congé, pour donner quelques infos à Dean sur leur affaire. Elle a emmené le petit avec elle et évidemment tout le monde s'émerveille devant lui._

- Vuolo dolce, dolce

_Tout le monde rit devant ses gargouillis_

- Vuolo Papà

_Dean seul ne rit pas mais se rapproche de l'enfant pour mieux l'écouter. Il impose même aux autres le silence._

- Chuuut!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est pas croyable! Écoutez ce qu'il dit!

- Ce n'est que du babillage d'enfant

- Non Olivia! Ton fils parle l'italien

- N'importe quoi!

- Je te jure, regardes: Hai fame?

- Dolce _- répond le petit._

- O é Mamà?

- Maman _- crie l'enfant en regardant Olivia._

- Come tu t'chiama? Dicime, come tu t'chiama?

- Mathis

- Il le comprend très bien, c'est fou

- Tu délires. Tu crois entendre des mots précis

- Non, je lui demande son nom, il le donne; où est sa mère, il te désigne; s'il a faim, il parle de gâteau! J'invente rien. Un autre essai _- Il cherche un objet _: "Mathis, qu'é ché c'es? Dichi come ca s'chiama? _- en lui montrant un chien en peluche pris dans son sac._

- Cané

- Si bene, un cane. Entre Dog et Cane, il y a une différence, il ne peut pas l'avoir inventé! Qui lui parle en italien chez toi?

- Oh attends la nounou! Vu son nom, je jurerais qu'elle est italienne même si nous ne l'avons jamais évoqué

_Dean regarde le petit en souriant :_ - C'est fou!

- Et comment se fait-il que toi tu parles l'italien?

- Parce que je le suis tout simplement. Porter est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Je n'utilise que celui-ci, c'est moins "typé" pour le boulot que mon nom entier Porter De Venanzio

- De Ven…? - _L'étonnement d'Olivia se transforme en colère_ - Espèce de … comment tu as osé? Nous étions d'accord!

- De quoi tu parles Olivia?

- Rosetta De Venanzio, ça te dit quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

- Mais … oui, c'est ma mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire?

- Il se trouve qu'elle garde mon fils huit heures par jour

- Non! Comment est-ce possible?

- À toi de me le dire! Tu me l'as foutue dans les pattes pour te rapprocher de Mathis

- J'étais pas au courant, c'est pas possible!

- J'attends une explication. Tout de suite!

- Je n'ai rien dit… enfin très peu, juste de l'existence de Mathis… mais elle a promis de ne pas chercher à s'en approcher. D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai pas donné ton nom, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu remonter jusqu'à vous! Olivia, je te jure que j'ignorais, ce n'est pas un coup monté de ma part. je t'ai promis de rester à l'écart, je respecterai ma promesse… et elle va m'entendre!

* * *

**Traduction :**

- Vuolo dolce, dolce = je veux un gâteau, gâteau

- Vuolo Papà = je veux Papa

Hai fame? = As tu faim?

- Dolce = gâteau

- O é Mamà? = Où est Maman?

- Come tu t'chiama? Dicime, come tu t'chiama? = Comment tu t'appelles? Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles?

qu'é ché c'es? Dichi come ca s'chiama? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Dis comment ça s'appelle?_  
_

- Cané = un chien

- Si bene, un cane. = oui bien, un chien

* * *

"=============================================================================================================

_Dean entraîne Olivia chez sa mère, afin de mettre les choses au point._

- Oh mon grand, bene, bene _- fait cette dernière en ouvrant la porte mais elle s'arrête quand elle voit Olivia_

- Mme Venanzio, vous permettez? _- fait Olivia en entrant d'un pas décidé, visiblement furieuse. _- Après tout, vous ne vous êtes pas gênée pour investir ma vie!

- C'est mon petit-fils, j'ai le droit de …

- Non, vous n'avez aucun droit! Il a une famille, un père qui l'aime depuis sa naissance. Et ce n'est pas ici! Vous n'avez pas à essayer de l'approcher et encore moins à lui apprendre des mots étrangers

- C'est sa langue, ses racines. Il est mon sang. Le sang ne ment pas Mademoiselle Benson. Je ne dis pas que votre mari est un mauvais père, ça non, mais on ne peut pas faire taire les liens du sang, les racines, le passé. Chercher à l'en priver, et vous verrez…

- Gardez vos menaces!

- Mamà ça suffit! Cette affaire ne te concerne pas

- Ça ne me concerne pas? Si tes ancêtres t'entendaient

- Arrêtes tu veux! Je t'ai expliqué tout cela. Si j'ai accepté d'être éloigné, tu n'as pas à aller contre ma décision

- Jamais, je…

- Mamà, je t'en prie, tu compliques les choses. Non vuelo que é diviso entra due famigli. Te prego Mamà, gli devo cio

- Non deve punirti, mio figlio

- Si, accetto di pagare il prezzo del mio errore

- Si je vous revois près de lui, je porte plainte pour harcèlement! Est-ce clair?

- Les liens du sang ne s'efface pas Mademoiselle, jamais _- crie-t-elle alors qu'Olivia se dirige vers la porte. Dean se penche vers sa mère pour lui ajouter:_

- Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix. Si tu t'approches encore d'eux, tu ne me reverras plus jamais Mamà. Fais ton choix _- Il sort aussi mais sa mère lui crie :_

- Combien de temps tu crois devoir te punir pour Carolina?

_Il s'arrête d'un coup, et se retourne excédé_ : - Ne parles plus de ça! Jamais!

_Il claque la porte et rentre énervé dans la voiture. Olivia le rejoint mais il ne la laisse pas parler._

- Elle a compris, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je suis désolé de son entêtement

_Olivia est pensive et troublée._ - Et si elle avait raison?

- Pardon?

- Avec Simon. Je ne le connaissais pas, lui non plus, on ignorait même l'existence de l'autre. Pourtant nous nous sommes tout de suite accepté comme frère et sœur. Si c'était la voix du sang? Si…

- Olivia, ça n'a rien à voir! Ma mère est italienne, la famille, la descendance, les liens du sang : tout ça c'est fort chez elle parce que c'est sa culture c'est tout! Ce qui compte, c'est le bonheur que vous avez tous les trois. Je ne ferai rien qui risquerait de le ternir. Je te demande de pardonner à ma mère, elle est… excessive

* * *

**Traduction :**

bene, bene = bien,bien

Non vuelo que é diviso entra due famigli. Te prego Mamà, gli devo cio = je ne veux pas qu'il soit divisé entre deux familles. je t'en prie Maman, je lui dois ça

- Non deve punirti, mio figlio = tu ne dois pas te punir mon fils

- Si, accetto di pagare il prezzo del mio errore = si, j'accepte de payer le prix de mon erreur

* * *

"================================================================================================================

- Comment osez-vous?

- Je veux juste discuter avec vous, en personnes responsables

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous!

- Bien, vous avez du caractère et je vous respecte. Nous sommes deux mères qui s'inquiètent pour leurs fils. Sauf que j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que vous

- Mme…

- J'ai vécu votre situation jeune fille. Il y a quarante ans, je me suis retrouvée moi aussi seule avec un enfant. Bien sûr l'époque était différente mais les hommes, eux ne changent pas

- Mme, je vous prie…

- Qu'est ce que cela vous coûte de m'écouter? Je ne viens pas défendre mon fils aveuglement. Il a des tords et tout le monde le reconnaît, même moi

- J'ai reconstruit une famille

- Et je vous en félicite. Moi j'ai couru après son père pendant deux ans pour le récupérer. Mais je crois que vous avez jugé hâtivement mon fils

- Y avait rien à juger! Juste son absence!

- Que savez-vous de son passé?

- Mais?

- Savez-vous pourquoi il a été réticent à accepter ce bébé? Je ne dénigre pas votre souffrance mais vous, vous lui déniez la sienne. Tenez

_Elle lui tend une photo où Olivia voit Dean bien plus jeune avec une femme qu'il tient dans ses bras. Puis elle lui montre aussi une autre photo tirée d'un journal, beaucoup plus sinistre puisque il s'agit d'un enterrement._

- Je … je suis désolé pour lui… mais…

_Rosetta se dirigea vers la porte_ : - Je voulais juste rectifier ce point. Pour le reste, je m'inclinerai devant la décision de Dean. Que Dieu vous garde en vie et santé, vous et votre famille

"==============================================================================================================

- Olivia, que se passe-t-il?

- J'aurais pu faire des recherches mais je préfère que tu me racontes _- Elle lui montre la photo donnée par sa mère._

- Où as-tu trouvé ça? Ma mère? C'est pas vrai, je vais la tuer

- Dean…

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de … te parler de… c'est du passé, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous

- Elle pense le contraire

- C'est pas possible de se mêler de tout sans cesse!

- Il faut que tu racontes Dean, il n'y a que de cette façon que tu surmonteras

_Il s'assoit sur le canapé, reste silencieux devant la photo._

- J'ai… j'ai fait mon deuil…avec elle. Mais j'ai encore du mal pour… pour lui_. - Il se lève et ouvre le tiroir. Il lui tend l'autre photo. Olivia observe que cette même femme est ici enceinte._

- Oh, que s'est-il passé Dean?

- Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Le bébé non plus

- Dean…

- J'ai eu peur Olivia. Peur que ça recommence. Je t'aimais mais je ne pouvais pas revivre ça une seconde fois

- Ces drames sont rares: pourquoi avoir envisagé le pire scénario directement?

- Tu ne te souviens pas… de l'attente pendant des mois, l'espoir, l'impatience qui rend euphorique. On fait des milliers de projets, on imagine le bonheur, on cherche des prénoms, on se voit dans un an, dix ans, vingt ans… et puis cet instant… qui doit être le plus beau… mais qui se révèle l'horreur

_Elle le serre dans ses bras_. - Dean, tu aurais dû m'en parler, j'aurais compris. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai catalogué directement "lâche"

- Je suis un lâche, je t'ai abandonnée

- Arrêtes! Tu vas surmonter tout ça, pour continuer ta vie

- Olivia…

- C'est trop tard pour nous, mais pas pour Mathis

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Pourquoi le cantonner à un père, alors qu'il pourrait en avoir deux?

- Tu accepterais… ? Jamais Eliott ne voudra

- J'en fais mon affaire ça

- Je ne mérite pas ton pardon

- Si. Tu as prouvé que tu pouvais respecter ta parole. Je ne veux pas priver mon fils de gens qui l'aiment. Mais il falloir qu'on établisse les choses, les règles des deux cotés

- Tout ce que tu voudras Olivia… je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Tu peux dire à ta mère que si elle veut continuer à le garder, j'en serai ravie

* * *

Encore un grand merci à Bigboss87 d'avoir eu la bonne idée de sa fiction et d'avoir accepté que j'en ternisse un peu l'éclat - et que je réhabilite mon pauvre petit Dean préféré - Merci à chacun des auteurs présents de nous faire partager leurs œuvres et délires.


End file.
